hakomfandomcom_da-20200214-history
A Dual-Capacity Model of Communication Media Choice in Organizations
Bibliografiske data Sitkin, Sim B.: Sutcliffe, Kathleen M. & John R. Barrios-Choplin (1992):. In: Human Communications Research 18,4: 563-598. Hovedpointer Førhen har medieforskningen fokuseret på to forskellige ting; Mediets evne til at udtrykke data (Data Carrying Capacity) eller mediets evne til at udtrykke mening (Symbol Carrying Capacity). I denne tekst forsøges begge disse perspektiver inddraget i samme model, nemlig en Dual-Capacity Model. Teksten tilbyder en model til valg af medie og beskriver hvilke faktorer der bør indgå i beslutningsprocessen. Data carrying capacity (DCC): udtrykker et medies evne til at overføre relevant data ift. til en opgave. Mediets evne/egenskaber bestemmes ud fra; Responsmulighed, evne til at udtrykke flere ledetråde, personaliseringsgrad og sprogvariation (Det samme som definerer et medies ”richness” ifølge Dinesen). Medierne kan inddeles i et hierarki alt efter deres egenskaber/richness. Symbol carrying capacity(SCC): udtrykker et medies evne til at overføre symbolsk mening. Denne symbolske mening kan udtrykkes på 2 forskellige måder: Mediet som bærer af mening – Medierne kan have forskellige formål og man vælger mediet alt efter opgaven. Mediet som symbol - Mediet kan være et symbol i sig selv – medierne kan symbolisere noget forskelligt alt efter konteksten Forskellen på DCC og SCC er, at DCC ikke ændrer sig lige meget hvilken situation, der er tale om, hvorimod SCC er afhængig af situationen. DCC og SCC er dog ikke de eneste faktorer der bør have indflydelse på medievalget. Hovedessensen i teksten er en model der viser hvilke faktorer der har indflydelse på beslutningsprocessen i forhold til medievalg. thumb Task contingencies: Man må også tage hensyn til opgaven ved valg af medie. Derfor undersøger man opgavens karakteristika, som beskrives ud fra usikkerhed, analyserbarhed og presserende karakter (Hvor høj richness skal mediet have for at det er hensigtsmæssigt?). Derudover ser man på også på beskedens karakteristika, som beskrives ud fra kompleksitet, klarhed, omfang, god eller dårlig nyhed og relevans. Normative Contingencies: Valget af medie tages også på baggrund af normative faktorer; kulturelle normer, forventninger til rolle og institutionelle forventninger. Kulturelle normer og traditioner har indflydelse på hvordan mediernes symbolik forstås. Virksomhedens rolle har også indflydelse på hvilket medie der bør vælges, da denne rolle bør bevares. Når virksomhedens eksterne kommunikation laves til en rutine forventer interessenterne at et bestemt medie vælges, hvilket også har indflydelse på beslutningsprocessen. Communication capability constraints: Det er af forskellige årsager ikke altid muligt at vælge det mest optimale medie. Disse årsager kan være forbundet med kommunikatorens karakteristika, modtagerens karakteristika og organisationens karakteristika. F.eks. kan en kommunikatør have mere bekvemmelighed med nogle medier frem for andre, hvilket vil påvirke medievalget. En organisation kan f.eks. også have begrænsede ressourcer hvilket gør det mest optimale medie umuligt at vælge. Hvad tilbyder teksten HA(kom.)? Konsulentopgaver: Hvis vi skal råde en virksomhed til hvilket medie de bør vælge i en given situation. Forståelsesramme: Kan give os en forståelsesramme for hvorfor virksomheder vælger de medier de gør. Analyse: Give os en baggrund for at analysere problemstillinger omkring medievalg (hvorfor fik en virksomhed stor succes eller mindre succes med deres valg af medie?) Keywords Dual-Capacity Data Carrying Capacity Symbol Carrying Capacity Task contingencies: Task Characteristics Message Characteristics Normative Contingencies: Cultural Norms Role Expectations Institutional Expectations Communication Capability Constraints: Communicator Characteristics Recipient Characteristics Organizational Characteristics